Aprendido como mi propio nombre
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Hay lecciones en la vida que nunca vamos a olvidar, no porque no queramos, si no porque no podemos. Por ejemplo, nunca juegues con la Amortentia. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


**"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto Off-Scorse de Septiembre: Amortentia al azar" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"**

**Gracias por leer.**

**.Aprendido como mi propio nombre.**

¿Sabes lo que se siente mirarle todos los días sin que te note ni un poco? ¿Sentirte flanquear tanto tan solo por un muchacho como él? Matt Parker le estaba costando caro a mi orgullo no solo por lo boba que me veía enamorada sino también por el hecho de que él no parecía corresponderme.

Hacía días que había empezado a desesperarme, lo empiezas a notar cuando en lugar de estudiar tus apuntes los destajas en pedazos pensando en ese maldito ángel. Mis ánimos habían caído del cielo hasta mis tobillos y mi cabello se tornaba, acorde a mi ánimo, de un negro azulado tormentoso, cuando normalmente era de ese precioso color de pelo castaño dorado que Matt tenía.

Aquel lejano día yo me encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts despedazando pequeñas hojas de pasto en aun más minúsculos pedazos cuando empecé a escuchar unos pasos. Alcé mí ya frecuente mirada asesina para alejar a quien quiera que se estuviese acercando logrando efectivamente hacer vacilar a la chica que se me estaba acercando.

Di un suspiro molesto pero me tranquilice dándole la oportunidad de acercárseme. Jane Jackson era una buena compañía y hasta cierto punto una buena amiga. La observe con envidia pues su cabello rojo intenso, largo y esponjoso, acompañado de sus ojos verdes seguro conquistarían a Matt en un santiamén.

Ella se sentó a mi lado con cautela, guardando unas pocas distancias como si esperará que yo la fuese a morder. No estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

-Te sucede algo, ¿no es verdad? – Que va, también tenía una melodiosa voz y una dulzura incuestionable. Lance un pequeño gruñido pero luego suspire con cansancio al tiempo que colocaba mis manos en mi rostro, cubriéndolo completamente.

-Si – musite sin fuerzas esperando que entendiera que era un tema que no quería tocar.

-No me digas ¿Se trata de un chico? – reí sarcástica. Oh Jackson, siempre tan delicada e intuitiva.

-Si Jackson, se trata de un imbécil – dije con tono seco quitando las manos de mi cara e intentando estrujar el aire.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Jane se acomodaba el pelo y miraba al cielo, pensando. Su corbata azul de Ravenclaw relucía con la luz del sol y contrastaba con el rojo de sus cabellos. Fruncí el ceño e intente imitar el color de su cabello, pero a mí solo me salía un opaco anaranjado, aun me faltaba practicarlo de seguro.

-Ya lo sé, es el lindo Charlie Weasley, siendo un año mayor que nosotras su valor aumenta ¿A que es toda una lindura?– fruncí el ceño disgustada ante las palabras de la chica que tenía los ojos brillantes.

-Por supuesto que no – dije mostrando mi indignación. Jane se desilusionó y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Así que no es el… ha de ser – Jane se puso en cuatro puntos y me observo con los ojos muy abiertos, incomodándome totalmente y obligándome a alejarme un poco. – No me digas que es Parker, el del cabello café y los ojos grises.

Yo me agache resentida y hable con voz apenada.

-Su cabello es castaño con matices dorados y sus ojos son como el mercurio – retorcí mis manos sobre mi regazo y sentí como me ponía roja. Jane se aplaudió a sí misma y rio con regocijo.

-¡Por supuesto que era Matt! Dime linda, ¿No te ha notado? – yo parpadee sintiendo increíble vergüenza y no pude más que asentir como si tuviese un tipo de mecanismo. –Ya veo… - siguió Jane con voz de circunstancias. - ¿Desde cuándo es que te gusta?

Apreté los puños, incomoda ¿Cómo había terminado tan rápido charlando sobre mis sentimientos? Trague saliva.

-Ya hace cinco años – dije iluminando mi cabellera en un perfecto tono rosado pastel.

-¡Cinco años! Vaya obsesión… desde que entramos a Hogwarts entonces me parece… ¿Y él no se ha fijado en ti? Que cabrón – me quede callada, incómoda en esa atmósfera tan personal que habíamos creado – te diré algo, puedes hacer que te ame fácilmente.

Levante la mirada sorprendida gratamente por sus palabras, que al haber soñado tan seguras me habían inspirado esperanza aun si quiera sin haber escuchado la idea.

-La… ¿La hay? – dije titubeante y dándome cuenta, con tristeza, que me estaba rebajando demasiado al pedir ayuda en este tema. Jane asintió y se recostó en el pasto poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-La hay Tonks, y yo – dio un suave bostezó y curveo sus labios en una astuta sonrisa – yo sé el método cariño. Prepara un filtro de amor, es más, prepara la Amortentia.- La mire decepcionada ¿Amortentia? Según sabía eso lo enseñaban hasta el siguiente año, y aunque no sabía cómo hacerla, yo no estaba tan desesperada para… - Y yo sí sé prepararla.

Abrí los ojos como platos y las manos me temblaron de pura emoción, ¿Sabía cómo prepararla? ¡Yo podría darle el filtro de amor a Matt!

-Tú… ¿Harías eso por mí? - dije completamente corrompida por mis sueños. Ay Tonks ¿Cómo es que te rebajas tanto? Pero… no me importaba, haría esa poción y tendría a Matt por fin.

Jane dio un largo suspiro y se incorporó.

-Claro querida, pero yo no doy nada gratis – quite mi sonrisa y me puse alerta – tienes que pagarme con algo.- Trague saliva y asentí resuelta esperando lo peor. Lo había olvidado, Jane era conocida por tener mucha información de todo tipo y ser algo emprendedora en su uso. – Bien, ya que estas tan dispuesta, quiero que hagas unos pocos deberes de transformaciones que Minerva nos ha encargado, están malditamente difíciles y tengo planes para dentro de una hora – hizo una pausa suspirando dramáticamente – si los haces volvería en menos de dos horas y conseguiría todo lo requerido para la poción, luego te recojo hoy mismo donde estés… que seguro será la biblioteca por supuesto… y haremos la poción. ¿Trato hecho Hufflepuff?

Entrecerré los ojos maldiciéndome mentalmente a mí misma. Pero cuando ella levanto su mano ofreciéndomela para que la estrechase fue inconsciente el movimiento de corresponderle el apretón de manos.

-Trato hecho Ravenclaw.

Ambas nos incorporamos, yo me veía pálida y nerviosa y mi cabello, al igual que mi piel, se habían tornado opacos mientras que Jane se veía reluciente y llena de energía. Jane me explico lo que era su tarea y de no sé qué lugar saco un bolso arrugado donde llevaba los materiales necesarios para que pudiera hacerle los deberes.

Luego de esto la muchacha se despidió con un gesto de manos y se alejó dando pequeños saltos al estilo "niña feliz de los años veinte". Yo, por mi parte, me fui conforme hacia la biblioteca cargando el arrugado bolso.

Resulta extraño que de un momento a otro te encuentres en la biblioteca en lugar de los jardines de Hogwarts. ¿Es que Mcgonagall no tenía piedad de los Ravenclaws y los Slytherins? Según yo era muy parcial siempre… aunque probablemente el que a ellos les haya dejado santa tarea debía querer decir que… pronto me tocaría hacer la misma bazofia.

Me dolía la mano de tanto escribir y ya hacía dos horas que no veía a Jane por ningún lugar, me había dicho que iría por los elementos necesarios para la fabricación de la poción y que en cuanto tuviera todo listo me llamaría para darme las instrucciones ¿No? Así pues ¿Dónde estaba?

Lance un gruñido y empecé a pensar en la probabilidad de haber sido timada, ¿Qué tan fría podría ser Jackson para aprovecharse de mi inestabilidad? La muy pe…

-¡Tonks! –Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando Jane entró por la puerta de la biblioteca. - ¿Has acabado ya mi tarea? – asentí torpemente expectante por saber dónde estaban las cosas y como seria preparar la Amortentia. -¡Pues vámonos! No creo que ningún idiota se atreva a robarme, así que sígueme.

Hice todas las cosas a un lado y me lance como ráfaga camino al pasillo persiguiendo a Jane que saltaba cantarina hacia… los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Fruncí el ceño disgustada ¿Es que todo lo prohibido tenía que hacerse en ese asqueroso lugar?

Llegamos y Jane, efectivamente, tenía todo preparado. Pasamos un buen rato preparando la poción cuidando cada paso y evitando el menor descuido. Yo estaba radiante de emoción y para demostrarlo había teñido mi pelo de un bonito verde pasto.

-Esta… ¿Esta lista? –Pregunte algo insegura y Jane asintió sonriente.

-Eres muy buena en esto, al igual que en transformaciones según dicen los rumores – dio una risa alegre –Bueno querida, solo dale ese veneno amoroso discretamente y el imbécil será todo tuyo – Jane se empezó a alejar silbando una canción desconocida para mí pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta quedando de espaldas contra mí – dime linda ¿Qué estas oliendo?

Observe la poción que llevaba en la pequeña botella y la volví a acercar a mi nariz. Cerré los ojos, maravillada.

-Chocolate con menta – dije embelesada. Jane coloco las manos detrás de su nuca y siguió avanzando sin despedirse.

Me quede nerviosa en mi lugar perdiendo la vista sobre el caldero de la clase de pociones. La clase había terminado hace apenas unos segundos y yo ya tenía todo planeado para hechizar a Matt. Primero que nada, con ayuda de ciertas amigas lo distraje y cuando el no veía tome su bote de agua y vacié en el toda la poción. Era curioso, su bote no tenía nada de especial, era completamente negro y feo. Como sea, deje el bote lejos de su alcance, de hecho, lo deje en la mesa de ingredientes para que cuando él evidentemente preguntara donde estaba su bebida yo pudiera decirle "Hey Parker, aquí esta, suerte que la encontré ¿no?" y luego le diera el prometido trago que marcaría nuestro enamoramiento.

Matt empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en la puerta y regreso sobre sus pasos.

Lo escuche murmurar algo inteligible pero luego sucedió justo lo que esperaba.

-¿Dónde está el bote con agua? –pregunto él. Parecía algo tenso lo cual me resulto extraño pero yo aun así hice mi entrada.

-Parker – me ruborice y mi cabello se tiño blanco.

-Tu pelo se ve lindo así – observo el haciéndome ruborizar aún más. Asentí mecánicamente y masculle un débil gracias. Me sacudí para concentrarme.

-Es que… ¿No es tu bote de agua el que está en la mesa de ingredientes? – él giró su cabeza para ver donde le indicaba y empezó a caminar hacia el envase. Sentí como mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando él lo tomo en sus manos.

-Gracias por indicarme donde estaba, me salvaste, si devolvía el bote de agua en esta clase – se acercó a mí y me susurro algo al oído que me dejo petrificada – Snape me habría matado por robárselo, unos amigos querían hacerle una broma pero en definitivo yo no quería problemas, que embrollo ¿No? – luego camino hasta Snape que estaba ojeando un libro en su escritorio y lo dejo en la mesa con cautela. – Discúlpeme, se le cayó al inicio de la clase y no tuve tiempo de decírselo – Snape solo lanzo un gruñido y Matt se empezó a alejar de su escritorio pasándome de largo, se detuvo en la puerta y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa – Nos vemos ¿Toms?

-To… Tonks – corregí débilmente palideciendo por mi error. Matt asintió y salió del aula dejándome sola con Snape… ¡Que tenía el envase con la poción!

Me gire urgida para intentar parar a Snape pero cuando me di cuenta él ya le había dado el trago al recipiente… Que me mate una banshee.

Snape se estaba pasando una mano por el cabello y me miraba seductoramente. Retrocedí, asustada.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó la túnica delicadamente mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia mí alzando ambas cejas y mostrando un gesto obstinado.

-¿Te han dicho que linda eres? – Yo trague saliva y sentí como un sudor frío me recorría la espalda ante las palabras de mi profesor de pociones.

-Pro… Profesor Snape – tartamudee asustada.

-No, por favor, llámame Severus – Abrí los ojos como platos y retrocedí aún más chocando con mi perdición, la pared de las mazmorras.

Snape camino hacia mí apresuradamente sin dejar de lado ese aire de seducción que el tanto parecía marcar ¿O es que acaso era mi imaginación?

Me arme de valor para intentar razonar.

-Profesor, escúcheme, usted está bajo el poder de… ay… - mi voz quedo ahogada cuando Snape me encerró con ambos brazos contra la pared viéndome enérgicamente.

-Bajo el poder de usted – yo trague saliva y sentí como mis piernas temblaban ¿Cómo es que mi profesor, el mismísimo Snape, se estaba comportando así?

-No… no… ¡No profesor! Usted está… - Snape puso su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla haciéndome retorcer de miedo y culpa.

-Tonks – dijo él con seriedad, que, si mal no estaba yo, era totalmente diseñada para enamorarme o declarárseme.

-Señor… - dije con la voz vacilándome. Pero curiosamente la escena cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En lugar de tener esa aura de enamorado sus ojos ahora lucían amenazadores.

-Espero haya aprendido la lección de todos los errores que puede haber con la Amortentia – empujo mi cara con la mano que tenía sobre mi mejilla hacia un lado en un tipo de cachetada suave y se alejó para volver a su escritorio al tiempo que tomaba el envase con la poción y vaciaba el contenido en el suelo – como mínimo sea más discreta al verter la poción y no haga idioteces como estas, tiene castigo, ahora, fuera de mi aula.

Me quede paralizada en mi lugar, perdida en la sorpresa que me acababa de llevar ¿Mi maestro me acababa de dar una lección amorosa? Oh claro, sin falta del castigo.

Snape me miraba fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué espera? Tiene suerte de que no avisare de lo que intento hacer y que simplemente la enviare a castigo, así que mejor lárguese de una vez como le dije – yo asentí enérgicamente ante sus palabras y salí corriendo del aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

No quería ni imaginarme que habría pasado si Snape si se hubiera tomado la poción, realmente prefería cien veces más cualquier castigo a un beso de ese perverso profesor.

**N/A**

**Al principio cuando me entregaron esta pareja me pareció un martirio. Pero mi Musa que a veces se llama Alma llego a tocar mi puerta convirtiendo a Snape y a Tonks en una gran oportunidad y en lo mejor que pudo haberme tocado. Espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
